Muero Por Ella
by Elvisph1
Summary: Todo comenzó como un día normal, hasta que la vi, y lo supe ella era mi perdicion, mi salvación.


**5:30 am.**

Estava amanecido otro día cualquiera pero había algo en el aire, lo sentía ese día seria importante.

Se levantó con una fuerzas unas ancias que lo carcomian, se dio una ducha, y se vistió para asistir al primer día de su segundo año en el instituto.

Salio comprisa sin despedirse de nadie.

Avanzaba por las calles de soladas eso era de esperarse aun era temprano 6:45 marca su celular mientras de fondo sonaba a través de sus audífonos aún ritmo tranquilo Use Somebody~Kings Of Leon..

**_07:00 am_**

Avia llegado con cinco minutos antes de su hora de entrada.

Pero al colocar un solo pie en las instalaciones lo cintio de nuevo con más intencidad esas ancias sin saber porque comenzó a buscar con la mirada algo o alguien no lo sabía no aún.

Avanzaba a su aula que ya estaba marcada con anterioridad por los profesores del instituto.

Ingresaba al aula saludando sus conocidos hasta llegar con sus amigos del curso anterior con los que era más cercano.

Saludando a cada unos de ellos los que había llegado a considera como familia.

Curioso el alguien retraído pero sociable lo suficiente, alguien como el que no confiaba en muchas personas pero ellos se lo habían ganado con cada momento de diversión que habían tenido.

Mientras charlaba para ponerse al día con sus amigos de los que habían echo mientras el tiempo que no se habían vistovisto, sono a través del alto parlante la voz del director.

**_~Atención a todo el alumnado y a los docentes de pasar al anfiteatro para la ceremonia de inicio de curso. ~_**

Y ay estaba no pasaban de 10 minutos que esta en el instituto y ya havian comenzado a dar órdenes.

Con un suspiro que escapaba de sus labios procedió a salir con sus amigo rumbo al lugar pedido anterior mente.

No es que fuera una mala persona, con ese pensamiento se detuvo unos segundos, bueno vale si era una mala persona y alguien con problemas con acatar las reglas sacudiendo su rostro con una pequeña sonrísa por el rumbo de sus pensamientos respecto a su actitud que le parecía un tema gracioso, prosiguio su andar de tras de sus amigos rumbo al anfiteatro.

Se encontraba hay rodeado de todo el alumnado. Soltando un suspiro era las segunda vez que lo hacía en la tan corta mañana.

Pero no había excusas odiaba estar rodeado de personas, de multitudes.

Suspirando por tercera vez no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Se encontraba con el rostros recargado en su puño derecho ya avisan transcurrido 30 minutos de discurso del director sobre lo que esperaba del curso.

Sin poner nada de atención a las palabras dichas por el.

Comenzó a pasear su mirada por el lugar por cada uno de los alumnos que alcanzaba su vista, **_lo sintió de nuevo esas ancias ahora acompañadas con nerviosismo cada ves que pasa su mirada por el alumnado sin encontrar la razón causante de lo que sentía._****_Suspiro de nuevo sería un largo día largo si continuaba así. _**

**_09:10 am_**

Habían pasado dos horas desde que terminó el discurso de bienvenida.

Sin aver echo nada realmente despues de eso en el aula.

Ahora mismo se encontraba en el la hora de descanso caminaba por los pasillos del primer piso del colegio con las manos en sus bolsillos junto a sus amigos.

Voltio la mirada rumbo a las jardineras que se encontraban afuera del pasillo adiacentes a las ventanas.

**_Fue como un golpe directo que le sacó la respiración con un jadeo._****_Con anciedad, nerviocismo la miro ay estaba el motivo del por que se centia así._**

**_Tenía el pelo largo justo a la altura de su espalda baja lo tenía suelto, piel clara como un día dulce de verano cremosa a la vista y posiblemente suave al tacto._****_Ojos de un tono café claro que le hicieron perderce en ellos._****_Labios rosas y un poco gruesas como dos fresas._****_De una altura un tanto baja que sólo acentuaba su belleza._****_Con un cuerpo perfecto ante sus ojos cuello, clavícula, pechos, sin tura, caderas, piernas. Todo era perfección en ella ante sus ojos._****_Sin un rastro de maquillaje, tenia una belleza insólita tan natural que lo hipnotizo como nunca nadie lo habia echo._****_Eso lo de tubo lo sintió como el calor invadió su cuerpo, así como cada fibra de su ser, era ella todo lo que siempre había buscado y ahora se encontraba ante el._**

**_Y lo supo estaba perdido por que no podría vivir sin ver su rostro cada día._**


End file.
